


Blue vs Red

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Any Red vs. Blue Paring or Any AU! Feel Free to Ask For Anything From Smut to Fluff to Who Knows What Else!   </p><p>This is pretty much where I'll rant about Red Vs Blue and where I take requests. If you request something, I'll make it it's own and gift it to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello!

'Sup! Feel free to ask for any ship or Even just an AU! I will (try to) write smut if you ask. The Summary is pretty explanatory. please include the specific AU and any specifics at all, it'll help. (This is only Red vs Blue btw. Maybe I'll do an AH or RT thing if it's asked for.)

Thanks. -YasssGaga33


	2. Random Thing

Does any one else miss the blood gulch chronicle days when everything was so pure and little and Sheila was a tank and Church was a ghost and Tex was just there for money. But now it's like here's these 15 new characters be sure to remember when they coughed that one time and it somehow changed every AI into a dinosaur! Sometimes it's just nice to think back to how Caboose was kinda smart in like episode 3 and it all went down hill. I honestly miss when we knew nothing about project freelancer and the director. 

It's still a motherfucking sweet ass show.


End file.
